Stranded
by mabelreid
Summary: North Dakota, snow, and crazy drivers add up to a bit of a disaster for Reid and Emily.
1. Crash

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this takes place this year, but doesn't address Reid's headaches or the new story line opened for Emily. It is an established Reid and Emily romance. I'm not sure how many chapter, possibly four or five_**

**_Crash_**

"Are you sure everything is set up?"

"_Don't worry angelfish. I've got it covered." _

Emily hurriedly pulled her dark purple sweater over her head and swept back her hair from her face. "I know Garcia… I'm just a little freaked out that we won't make it back in time." She said in the direction of her phone, that lay open on the end table next to her hotel room bed.

"_You've got until tomorrow. I'm confident it will all work out for you."_

"I hope you're right," Emily slipped into a pair of faded blue jeans over thick socks. "I want everything to be perfect. It's our first Valentine's Day together."

"_It's going to be the best Valentine's Day my baby cakes has ever had."_

"I think it'll be the first for him, let alone the best," Emily replied while tying her hair into a ponytail.

"_That's so sad… My poor baby!" _

"Garcia…"

"_Sorry, but how could anyone not want to be his Valentine. Are other women blind and stupid?"_

"I don't know and I don't care. He's mine." She strapped on her gun and picked up her coat.

"_I like that over protective, possessive tone in your voice." _Garcia teased.

"I can't lose him… You know what he's been through in the last three years."

"_You're not going to lose him. He loves you." _

"I know he loves me. I just can't help but feel like something's going to happen."

"_Nothing is going to happen to either of you. You've been through too much to get together. It's your time for a little happiness." _

Emily picked up the phone, taking it off speaker. "Thank you Garcia… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_My pleasure… You know I love my Junior G Man. I want him to be happy." _

"If everything goes to plan he'll be very happy."

"_Eww… I don't want those pictures in my head." _

Emily giggled nervously. "Sorry PG, I'm just really anxious about tomorrow. You know he doesn't like surprises."

"_He's going to love this one. I guarantee it." _

Emily frowned, her amusement dampened for the moment. "I hope you're right."

"_You're so cute" _

"Garcia…"

"_I mean it. You're so sweet together. He worships you and you adore him. Everyone can see it." _

Emily sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her phone under her chin so she could tie her boots. "I hope not. We try to stay professional."

"_You do honey… I just mean that it's easy to see you love each other. I knew it three years ago when you first joined the team." _

"I didn't love him then." Emily exclaimed.

"_Yeah… You just keep telling yourself that." _

"I'm hanging up now."

"_TTFN." _Garcia said and hung up before Emily could push the end button.

Emily shook her head and stood up again. She put on her gloves, zipped her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. If only they could finish this case before tomorrow.

CMCMCM

It was as though the whole world had gone white at the same time. The sky, the ground, and the trees along the long stretch of I-94 East of Fargo, North Dakota. He shivered and adjusted the heating vent in front of his seat. Warm air pushed from it with comforting regularity, but he couldn't relax.

"Did you know this stretch of I-94 was closed over New Year's?"

"I don't want to hear about it." Emily ground out from behind the wheel.

He stared out the window as cars passed them and the snow fell in sheets around their loaned SUV. The storm, arriving much sooner than predicted, attacked the city and the outlying areas like a monster from some b-grade Japanese horror film.

"How much further?" He asked

"Seven miles…"

He returned his attention to the snow and the passing cars on either side of the highway. Snow fell faster and he felt Emily slow down. "Damn it… Why does everyone have to drive like it's sunny and the roads are dry?" She fumed as another SUV sped out around them, throwing up wet snow and slush onto the driver's side window and the windshield. She sprayed cleaner on the windshield as the wipers slapped back and forth.

"Studies have shown that driver's of vehicles equipped with four wheel drive are more likely to drive fast in unsafe conditions."

"You think?" Emily snapped. "Look Reid, I don't need to hear about weather, or driver related studies and statistics. I'm trying to concentrate on the road."

"I'm sorry."

She flicked her eyes over to him. "I'm sorry too. I'm just tired. It's Sunday for God's sake and we're out here driving in a snow storm away from civilization after a man who's killed seven women in six months."

"I can't see Hotch anymore." Reid said as he watched the road ahead of them.

"I know… I don't know how we lost him."

The snow came down even harder in the late afternoon sky. He shivered again despite the heat from the vents.

"What the hell is wrong with that jackass?" Emily suddenly shouted.

He jumped and looked over his shoulder. A car following them too closely fish tailed behind him. He couldn't see anything other than the yellow headlights in the snow and the grey light, but it looked like the car was traveling too fast.

Whoever was behind the wheel must have been impaired Reid thought. The car suddenly sped up and around their SUV. Emily hit the brakes when the car pulled in right in front of them cutting them off. The SUV fishtailed as Emily tried to regain control. Something hit the back of their vehicle and pushed them off the road and down the embankment with a crash that sounded like the blast of a shotgun.


	2. Injured

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Injured _**

When Reid opened his eyes to pure white and the soft whoosh of warm air rushing out of the heater vent, he thought it was all a dream. That theory popped like a balloon at the end of a birthday party, when he noticed the truck's forward motion had come to a stop. What happened?

Right, someone had hit them. Emily! He looked to his left to see her slumped over in the driver's seat. He sat up fast, hitching across the gap between their seats to her in utter panic.

"Emily…"

He reached out to shake her shoulder, but his fingers hesitated just inches from her shoulder. If she were hurt, he should not move her.

It didn't matter though, because her eyes opened before he could decide what to do next.

"Emily…"

"Reid? What happened?" She tried to sit up, but screamed instead. "Oh God, there's something wrong with my leg."

"What?" He squeaked.

"Something's wrong with my right leg. It hurts like a son of a bitch." She said between gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Reid ordered.

She sat back, gasping for breath. Her hands shook as he reached over and switched on the interior lights. He couldn't see down into the space beneath the steering wheel though. He couldn't see any wounds or blood.

"What is it?"

"I can't see any injury or blood. It's getting too dark. I need a flashlight." He replied.

"I don't know if there's one in here."

"I need to see if you're injured."

"Just call 911." Emily insisted.

"Emily … I should look before it gets any darker."

She grabbed his arm, gripping it like a vice. "Call the police Reid. We need help."

He nodded pulling his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. He dialed 911 and spoke in rapid spurts for a few minutes. He slapped the phone shut and faced her. "It's going to be hours."

"What? Why?" She exclaimed, tears of pain gathering in her eyes.

"The operator told me there're dozens of accidents all over 1-94. The police closed the highway about ten minutes ago, right around the time of the accident. We would've been directed off the freeway at the next exit."

"What do we do now?" Her voice shook with the shivers.

"If you're hurt I need to find out if there's a first aid kit and something to keep you warm."

"Let's just turn on the engine."

"We could, but we can't run it forever. The gas won't last all night." He reminded her.

"Is it going to be that long?" The whine of pain and fear in her voice sent his heart racing.

"Hey…" He stroked two long fingers over her cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"Isn't that usually my line?" She laughed nervously.

He pasted a happy smile on his face, hoping his eyes, that she read so well, didn't give him away. "Well, this is a very unusual situation for us. I mean the odds of getting into an accident on the highway during a winter storm are about 817 to 1."

"Wow… Those odds kind of suck."

"I'll climb into the back and see it there's anything in the storage area to help us."

He kissed her cheek and clambered over the back into the second row of seats then to the third row. Luckily, his thin physique made it easy for him to slide past the back seat, then into the storage area.

"Reid?"

The panic in her voice sent the blood racing through his veins. She was supposed to be the strong one, the one that could always compartmentalize and do the job. His hands began shaking.

"We're in luck Emily. This SUV is equipped with 21 cubic feet of cargo space behind the back seat. The third row folds down for more space."

"That's great Reid, but did you find anything."

He flinched at the irritation and pain in her voice. "Yes…" He grabbed a leather case that zipped up and opened. It had a flashlight - score - and a liquid cement kit for repairing a flat tire. There was a small first aid kit, a six-pack of bottled water and two energy bars in a plastic box to his right. He also found one large blanket and a shovel.

He told her what he found as he clambered back over the seats to the passenger side. The windshield and the rest of the window were nearly covered with snow so that the interior of the truck would be in semi darkness if not for the trucks interior light. He switched on the flashlight adding its strength to the interior light.

"See… We're in good shape."

He directed the light away from her face and eyes that had regained some of their composure, which oddly enough, scared him more than her panic. "I can't see any blood loss or bones sticking through the skin." He informed her.

"I'm glad," Her sarcastic tone didn't faze him.

"Can you move your toes?"

"No," she panted through gritted teeth.

"How about your foot?"

"No…"

"You've definitely got a break somewhere."

She'd been leaning forward trying to see what Reid could see. "Are you sure?"

"Hey… It's going to be okay."

She turned her dark eyes on him. He saw pain in the dark orbs he loved. How he hoped he'd never have to see them filled with suffering again. "I know… I'm just angry with myself." She reached out to clasp his free hand.

"Why are you mad? You didn't do anything."

"I should have been more careful. I knew the snow was getting bad."

He let go of her hand and reached up to cup her face. He slid his hand up through her dark hair. "I'm glad it was you behind the wheel instead of me." He laughed nervously. "If it had been me, we'd probably be upside down in this embankment instead of upright."

"That's not true. You drive just fine."

"Thank you, but let's argue that point later. It's not your fault we're here. That driver cut you off and then someone else bumped us from behind. Even all wheel drive can't overcome the laws of physic and unsafe drivers."

Emily laughed, and then shivered.

"You're cold… Let's turn on the car for some heat." He said unsteadily.

He reached over and turned the key. Nothing happened, not a click or a whine, nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"It was fine when we left the precinct."

"The accident must've damaged something."

"You think?" She snapped.

"Emily."

"I'm sorry… This is one of my worst nightmares, getting trapped in a car in a snow storm."

"I didn't know that."

"There's no reason why you should." She shifted in her seat and winced.

"We need to fold down the backseat and get you into the back."

"I can't move Spencer."

"You have to move. You could be in shock. We need to elevate your feet and get you warm."

"I can't climb into the back."

"We'll have to get out of the car and walk around back. You can lean on me for support."

"We can't go out there Spencer. It's a blizzard and it's freezing."

He switched off the flashlight, leaving only the interior lights on. They both blinked a little at the change in brightness of the light. "I know its cold, but you need to be lying down. We'll just get out long enough to go to the back and then we'll be back inside and warm."

"Alright… It's is very uncomfortable in this seat." She admitted.

He started to move away so he could put on his gloves. "Wait." She grabbed his hand again. "I love you Spencer."

"What's this?" Reid asked. "Is SSA Emily Prentiss, daughter of diplomats, getting emotional on me?"

"We can't have that." She grinned at him.

"No, we can't have that," He leaned in and kissed her again. "Don't worry… We'll be fine. I'm going to get out first and come around to the driver's side. Switch on the lights."

She did as he asked. He couldn't see the change outside because the snow obscuring the windshield blocked the light.

"Put on your gloves." He admonished her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be ready to go. Don't take too long."

"I'll be fine." He opened the door and stepped out into the storm.


	3. The Ninth Circle of Hell

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hello all... Here's the next chapter for all my faithful readers. It's supposed to be zero degrees tonight with a wind chill of -15 so this story hits a little too close to home for yours truly. Thank God, no snow. Many thanks for all my reviewers and those of you that have added this to your favorites and alerts. Also muchisimo thanks to my wonderful beta for all of her suggestions and help._**

**_The Ninth Circle of Hell_**

Reid was ten the first time he read Dante's Inferno. At that age, the nine circles of Hell had terrified him. When he'd grown older, fear had receded to intellectual curiosity. After all, it was fiction born of a dream, not absolute fact. Yes… He had believed that until he opened the door to the SUV and stepped into what he was sure was the ninth circle of Hell.

It was as though the ice that encased those guilty of treachery had burst the bounds of Hell to freeze his bones. The wind twisted the snow into funnels, which raged around him like some wild animal that wanted to tear him apart. He tried drawing another breath, but cold ripped at his lungs making him cough and splutter as though he had been pushed underwater by ocean waves. He shut the door and yanked his scarf up over his nose. It helped, but not much.

It was fully dark now. He would've been completely blind if not for the headlights of the truck stabbing through the blackness and flying snow. He tried to get his bearings, but it was no use. He couldn't see if they were still on the freeway or on the embankment. There were no car lights headed toward him or away from him. He couldn't see the barriers or any traffic signs.

_Don't just stand here and freeze to death. What about Emily?_

The wind buffeted him, pushing him around as though he were an elm on a mountaintop. It tried it's best to keep him from moving forward, but he took the needed steps to get to his goal, slogging forward through the snow and around the front of the car.

The snow's sting in his eyes made it so he had to keep one hand on the smooth surface of the car. Even so, upon reaching the front of the car driver's side he slipped and fell onto the freezing, wet pile forming around the truck.

He swore loudly, but the words didn't carry far as the storm ripped it away into the freezing night. He staggered to his feet against the buffeting of the wind. Snow covered his legs now from his shoes to where his coat ended. He walked through snow that reached halfway up his calves and soaked through to his skin. His bad knee protested loudly at this test of its strength, but he had to go on.

His feet slipped again, but he fell against the front bumper of the car this time, managing to stay on his feet. _How was he going to get Emily out of the car and around to the back in all the snow and ice? _He didn't know, but it didn't matter because she couldn't stay sitting up in the cold like that. He had to help her.

Tears, teased from his eyes because of the wind, froze in his eyelashes and his cheeks above the scarf. He wiped at his eyes, with snow-covered hands, which made the cold worse. He finally stumbled to the driver's side door and opened it.

"Oh my God," Emily shouted. "What happened?"

"It's nothing… Take my arm."

She slid around in her seat. "Oww…" Tears popped up in her eyes.

He had to take most of her weight in his arms, but he was able to help her out of the car.

Emily screamed again as her bad foot hit the ground. "It's s-so cold." She coughed against the wind.

"Put your scarf over your mouth." He shouted over the snow as he led her to the back of the car. She pulled up her scarf to cover her mouth and nose.

"I can't see." She yelled.

"Just keep your hand on the car."

Her right arm was slung over his shoulders so that the flashlight he gave her bobbed in the wind. She had to hop forward, grimacing every time the weight shifted.

"Emily…" He shouted at her.

"Keep going." She yelled back.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time she found the back corner of the truck. He'd just turned when her foot slipped and she nearly fell. Her hurt leg hit the ground and she screamed in pain. For a very long moment, he just stood there trying to get her to move. "It f-ing hurts." She screamed at him.

"I know, but we have to get in out of the cold or we'll die."

She looked up at him in the dim, indirect light of the shaking flashlight. He could see fear overriding the pain in her eyes and he wondered at the cause as more tears rolled over the rims of her eyes. In that brief look there was more there than just fear for her or for him.

"Spencer!"

He jerked, slipping again, but kept them both upright my sheer luck he supposed. He took the keys from his right side pocket and pushed a button that lifted the door. Emily screamed again as he helped her sit on the edge. He clambered up inside and pulled her in, ignoring more cries of pain because he had to get her inside.

He shut the door, cutting off the howling of the wind and swirling Hell of snow. His cheeks and his nose stung at the change of temperature inside the car. He pulled off his scarf and crawled up to Emily.

"I'm sorry." He gathered her up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Her face, red and wind roughened by just a few minutes in the snow came into focus in the interior lights of the car as hugged her.

"I'm okay…"

"You don't have to protect me with lies." He said.

"I'm not protecting you." She shivered, despite the drastic difference of temperature inside the truck.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He blurted out.

"I don't want to talk about that again."

He began peeling off her gloves so he didn't have to look at her face. "I'm sorry…" He finally said.

"It's okay," she reached up to touch his face. "This is my fault. I put all of us in danger."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I told you that." He stroked her face. "I'm going to call Garcia."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, but it didn't work. He pushed speed dial for her and then for Hotch and Morgan, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Damn cell phones never work when you need them." Emily said with a shaky laugh.

"Then we'll just have to keep warm until the police come. I told the 911 operator exactly where we are."

"H-how d-do you k-know exactly w-where w-we are?" Her speech stuttered around her chattering teeth.

"I noticed the mileage on the car when we got on the freeway and I noticed the last mile marker before the accident. It was easy to figure out how far we traveled based on the speed of the car and the conditions of the road."

She gave him a shaky smile. "I am s-so g-glad y-you're you."

"Thank you."

He shifted, reaching over for the blanket he'd found during his search for supplies and threw it over Emily. He lay her down in the space made from the fold down seats. She groaned loudly as she tried to move.

"Stay still…" He ordered her gently.

He wrapped his arms around his torso hugging himself tightly against the cooling interior of the car. "You're cold…" She said, her teeth clattering together.

"I'm alright but you're not."

"What are we going to do?" She began to cry again.

"I know what we're going to do, but you probably won't like it."

"What?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he moved the blanket and began to unbutton her coat. "Spencer! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your clothes. We are wearing wet pants, shoes, and socks. If we wait too long, hyperthermia will set in. I'm not going to let you get sick."

"Alright…"

He stopped and stared down at the fear that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her face.

"Alright? That's all you have to say. Emily… What's wrong with you? I'm proposing taking off our clothes so we can stave off freezing to death with body heat and you say alright," He observed suspiciously.

"There's nothing wrong Spencer except the fact that we're stranded here in a snow storm and my leg is probably broken." She began to cry in earnest.

"I'm sorry…" He lifted her up into his arms and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry too Spencer. I'm just scared."

"I know," he kissed her gently and pulled off her coat.

She didn't say anything while he took off all of her clothes except for her bra and panties. Then he quickly removed everything but his boxers and climbed under the blanket with her. He piled the blanket and both their coats on over them. She moved rolling to her left and groaning in pain as he held her tight.

He hugged her so tight she squirmed a little in his arms. "Are you warm?"

"Yeah… Great idea baby."

"I read about it in a medical textbook." He informed her.

"You're reading medical textbooks now."

"Yes… In fact, your legs should be elevated." He lectured.

"Please don't - ouch," She complained loudly. "I don't want to move."

He slipped away from her and poked his arm out to grab the first aid kit and a bottle of water. "Here... Take some of the Tylenol in the kit."

He got the pills and removed the cap on the water. He helped her sit up to take the pills.

"Thank you." She said after swallowing.

He pulled her in close again. "This is kind of nice." He said.

"Oh yes… It's very romantic."

He laughed. "I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe baby." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "This night isn't going the way I expected it to go. I thought we'd have the case wrapped up and then we'd have the day off tomorrow. Instead, we might still be stuck in the snow." She began to cry again.

"Emily…" He reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. "You're scaring me. You're the strongest person I know. You never cry. What's wrong?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I'm so scared."

"Talk to me." His heartbeat accelerated once again.

"I don't know for sure."

"What don't you know for sure?" Now his heart really took off. _What if she wanted to break up with him?_

"I might be pregnant."


	4. Expecting, maybe

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hello kiddies... Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your wonderful support. _**

**_Expecting, maybe _**

"What did you say?" Reid squeaked.

"I might be pregnant."

He didn't respond except to shift his hold on her waist.

"A-are you upset?"

He swallowed so hard it was audible. "No… I'm just surprised."

Emily tried to sit up, but tears filled her eyes at the movement.

"Emily… Are you okay?"

"Don't change the subject." She reached over and shut off the flashlight plunging the truck into black darkness."

"Why did you do that?" Reid asked shakily.

"The batteries won't last forever. Besides, I don't want to see your eyes right now. You're upset. I can see it in your face."

"I'm _not_ upset."

"Now I can hear it in your voice."

He shifted again, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make her mad. "I don't like the dark."

"You're hedging Spencer."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"I can hear it in your voice." He repeated her assertion irritably.

"I just told you I might be pregnant and you're making jokes."

He shifted again, holding on to her as she tried to pull away from him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to be next to you right now."

"You can't go anywhere." He held tightly to her as she struggled against him in the confined space.

"Let go me Spencer Reid."

The flashlight clicked and bright light stung his eyes. "Don't touch me." She ordered him.

"We have to stay here and keep warm." He argued.

"I wish we were home." She said, tears wells up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to act like a jackass. I'm just surprised. I don't know how to be a father. I'm scared."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be just a _little_ freaked out too?"

His cheeks went a little pink. "No… I guess I was too busy thinking about myself to worry about you. I'm sorry."

She touched his cheek. "It's okay. It's not even a for sure thing. I took a pregnancy test three days ago before we left. It was positive. I've been nauseous in the morning too. Still, that could be a symptom of anything from the flu to just stomach upset. I haven't confirmed it with my doctor yet."

He reached down to push her bangs from her eyes. "Are you late?" He asked gently.

"Well I did have some spotting a week ago."

"That could be implantation bleeding." He said.

"Should I be concerned that you know this stuff?" She teased, light returning to the dark eyes he loved.

"I read a lot." He reminded her.

"I know…" She rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You should see your doctor right away." He began to lecture her. "Your age..."

"Stop _right _there Dr. Reid."

He smiled at the spark that came into her eyes. "I know you don't mind about your age." He reminded her, "At least when it comes to you and me."

"That's because I like showing you off as my _gorgeous_, young, boy toy. The girls love it."

He yanked on a lock of her hair. "Oh stop it."

"Hey, that hurt." She smacked his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I would believe you if you weren't smiling." She complained.

"What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted …"

She snorted laughter.

"At your age, you'd be considered high risk. There's also a higher risk of twins." He informed her and then he went white as though he'd just heard what he'd just said and realized that it wasn't just something for Emily to deal with.

"Not so funny when it involves you." She poked his bare chest.

No, it wasn't so funny when it involved him, but even so, he felt the beginning of excitement overcoming the fear of being a dad.

He reached down and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "I think I'm happy." He decided.

"We don't know for sure." She reminded him.

He nodded, leaving his hand on her stomach. "I really do hope it's true." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I freaked out a little."

"It's okay." She pecked him on the lips. "When I first thought I might be pregnant I freaked out a lot, but then I realized it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

He pouted at her declaration. "What about me?"

"Okay, the second best thing that's ever happened to me."

They stayed quiet for a long time until Reid shifted again, the carpeting they were lying on seeming to burn his skin. "My left leg is going to sleep."

Emily let go of him so he could sit up. He tucked her as gently as he could into his lap and pulled the blankets and their parkas around them. "You okay?

"Yeah…"

"Oh I just thought." He reached over and grabbed an energy bar. "You should have this."

She took the bar. "Aren't you going to have the other bar?"

"I'm not hungry."

His stomach chose the time to rumble very loudly.

"Yes, I can hear how not hungry you are." Emily said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We only have two. What if we're stuck here for longer than a few hours? You and the baby need them more than I do."

"You're so sweet, but I'm not going to eat the only food we have available to us."

"But Emily -"

"No, you have one and I have one and we'll hope that they find us before we freeze or starve."

He reluctantly agreed to share their little meal. Emily peeled the wrapper from hers and tapped it against his as if it were a glass of wine. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Surprise made his heart beat very fast again. "Of course I take care of you. I love you."

"I just mean that you really took charge and made me feel safe. I don't know what I would've done if I was alone."

He swallowed his first bite of the energy bar and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you weren't alone too. I'd be so freaked out if you were out here and I was some place warm and safe."

"It is warm and safe here." She said. "It could be worse. We could be out there in the storm, lost and freezing to death."

"Well that's a cheerful thought." He said.

"Sorry, I'm just very glad that we're not out there."

He listened to the wind howling around them and he shivered. Emily was right. They could be in a much worse predicament.

"You okay." She asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that you're right. If I have to be stranded, there's no one else I'd rather be with than you."

"You're so sweet." She kissed him again, drawing it out until he couldn't catch his breath.

"I love it when you kiss me like that." He said breathlessly.

"I love kissing you like that."

"Maybe we should pick this up after we're back home." He said.

"I know you don't mean that."

"I don't mean it, but you're hurt and you're going to have a baby."

"That's not for sure, but even if it is, I'm not breakable because I'm pregnant."

"You probably have a broken leg." He reminded her.

"You don't have to remind me. It still hurts. The Tylenol isn't helping that much."

He stretched out his arms over his head trying to work out the stiffness from sitting in one position, and ducked back down under the coats and blankets. "I wish there was something else I could do for you."

"Just being here keeping me warm is very good." She hugged him even tighter.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" He changed the subject.

"I don't care. It would be nice to have a girl because it would be fun to dress her up in cute little dresses and ribbons."

He laughed and she smacked his arm. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're this kick ass liberated woman and you want to dress her up."

"Oh I plan on teaching her she can be _anything_ she wants to be." Emily assured him.

"I want a little girl that looks like her mother." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want a boy?"

He shifted again straightening out his bad knee which he refused to admit to her was aching since the adrenaline had worn off from making sure Emily was all right.

"I really don't care one way or the other." He said. "As long as it's healthy, that's all I care about."

"Me too."

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep." He said after they both finished their little supper.

"I can't sleep when I know you're in pain. How did you hurt your knee again?"

"How did you know?" He said not bothering to lie.

"I can tell when you're in pain Spencer. I don't appreciate you trying to keep it from me. I thought we were past keeping secrets from each other."

"It's not important Emily. You're the important one." He rubbed her stomach. "The baby comes first. I can deal with a sore knee. It doesn't hurt like it did when I was shot."

"You're not lying." Emily asked suspiciously.

"I'm not lying." He crossed his heart like a kid on the playground.

"You better not be."

"You don't scare me." He lied.

"You better watch out or I'll -"

He never heard what she would do because lights washed over the snow covered windows to his right. He could see the light through all that snow, he thought insanely. How was that possible?

Then, over a sudden lull in the wind, the crunch of scrape of wheels filtered into the back of the truck. He reached over for his pants and pulled his gun from its holster.

"Stop it…" Emily said. "Someone's here to help us."

"Or they're here to hurt us." He said. "We don't know who's out there."

Emily jumped in his arms when someone banged on the door and shouted. "Is anyone in there?"


	5. Friend or Foe

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_a/n hey all, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your support and feedback. Please enjoy_**

**_Friend or Foe _**

He never heard what she would do because lights washed over the snow covered windows to his right. _He could see the light through all that snow_, he thought insanely. _How was that possible?_

Then, over a sudden lull in the wind, the crunch and scrape of wheels filtered into the back of the truck. He reached over for his pants and pulled his gun from its holster.

"Stop it…" Emily said. "Someone's here to help us."

"Or they're here to hurt us." He said. "We don't know who's out there."

Emily jumped in his arms when someone banged on the door and shouted. "Is anyone in there?"

"Stay still and quiet," He ordered in a whisper.

"Spencer." Emily hissed at him.

He switched off the interior light and turned on the flashlight.

"I don't think that's going to help." Emily hissed. "They've probably already seen the light."

Reid left the safety on his Glock as he pointed it away from Emily to the floor of the SUV.

A fist pounded on the door again. "Police… We're looking for Dr. Reid." The voice said.

"We're in here." Reid shouted, but he didn't put down his gun. It could be a trick.

Emily stared up at him. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't think a random person would know my name." He said.

The door lifted up and light poured in from a flashlight. "I'm armed." Reid said, leaving his gun pointed down.

"Thank God, we found you," said a voice from beyond the light.

"I'd feel more comfortable if I can see you and your hands." Reid said.

A man, about medium build stepped past the light. "Dr. Reid."

"Detective Tanaka, I didn't recognize your voice" Reid addressed the Japanese American police detective they'd worked with on the case. "How did you find us?"

"There's time for that later. All I will say now, is that I'm glad I don't have your Ms Garcia tracking me. She's been on my butt for the last four hours."

Reid finally noticed that the storm had tapered off. It was snowing, but the wind had died down. It was still very cold. He began to shiver again. Emily shifted in closer to him, if that was possible.

"Detective… Emily might have a broken leg. Can you get her out of here?"

"Of course… We'll take both of you to the hospital."

Reid reluctantly let the EMTs, dressed in heavy winter gear and facemasks, take Emily out of the SUV after they splinted her leg with temporary brace and wrapped her in several blankets. He could only see her face.

"Um… She might be pregnant." He blurted out.

"Don't worry… We'll take good care of her." One of the EMTs patted him on the shoulder. "We'll be back for you in a minute. We already received eight inches of snow. Your SUV is nearly completely covered. It's a good thing you told the 911-operator right where you could be found, or we might have missed you altogether. Now shut the door."

Detective Tanaka climbed into the back of the SUV with Reid and shut the door. He left his flashlight on and grinned at Reid. "You should have seen the look on your face when we opened that door." He said to Reid.

"Sorry about the gun. We were a little freaked out when we heard the vehicles and saw the lights. We didn't know if it was friend or foe."

"Well… I'm glad you paid attention to your training. Your boss will be happy too. He freaked a little when we got to Jamie Taffett's place and you guys didn't show."

"Did you get him?" Reid asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah… The storm worked in our favor. We got the son of a bitch as he was packing up to leave. He got delayed by the storm or we might have lost him."

The satisfied smile on the face of a LEO that Reid had come to like very much, made Reid feel like all of this might be worth it. He shivered and pulled the blanket closer. What was taking the EMTs so long? He could see his breath in the freezing cold at every exhalation. It reminded him of their predicament and what could have happened to him and Emily had they not been found by the detective.

"So… You two looked pretty comfortable when we busted in." Tanaka teased.

"Well… body heat is the best way to stay warm. We both had wet clothes so we had to do something." Reid defended himself bravely.

"I see…" Tanaka laughed. "Do you always talk like that?"

Reid grimaced. "It's a hazard of working with me."

"Hey," Tanaka raised his gloved hands. "I don't care. You're the one that figured out that geographical profile thingy."

"Thingy," Reid asked, trying not to smile.

"You know what I mean. You gave us the answer that I wouldn't have thought of. Do you think you guys could come back and teach us some tricks?" Tanaka's dark eyes twinkled expectantly.

Reid looked at the snow-covered windows. "I think we might be stuck here for awhile. I'll talk to Hotch and see if we can give a mini seminar for you guys."

Tanaka grinned broadly. "Thanks, I'm sure the Captain will sign off on it. We don't get many like Taffett around here. In fact I moved here from New York City because I was tired of all the blood."

"I can understand that."

They sat in silence for a minute. "Do you have kids Detective?" Reid asked shyly.

"Yes… I have two girls. Don't worry, you'll be great." Tanaka got right to the root of Reid's anxiety with no problem.

Reid started to deny it, but at that moment the EMTs returned and it was his turn to go. They insisted on loading him on a stretcher like Emily even though he argued. They said he needed to be checked for hypothermia and dehydration just in case. He decided to cooperate because he was so cold and he wanted to see Emily again.

CMCMCM

The hospital room he shared with Emily was supposed to be comforting with its brightly colored tiles and actual lamps on the little dresser between their beds, but the cast on Emily's leg didn't make him feel at home.

He was under orders to stay there for the night, as was Emily. The doctors were sure that neither of them was anything more than very cold, but they wanted to be cautious. The warm blankets the nurses kept bringing in for them were wonderful. He just wished he could sleep like Emily.

Someone tapped on the door then walked in. "Hey kid," Morgan said.

He went to Emily's bed and pushed her bangs back from her face. "She looks okay."

"The doctor said she has a closed, linear fracture of the right tibia. She'll be back to normal in a few weeks."

Morgan took the chair next to Reid's hospital bed and put his hands behind his head. "What aren't you telling me?"

Reid decided to stare up at the white ceiling over his head instead of looking at Morgan. "We almost froze to death in a blizzard. We were lucky that someone found us when they did."

"That was Garcia." Reid looked over at Morgan's proud tone. "She kept on the Highway Patrol till they sent out the cops, an ambulance and a snow plow."

"She shouldn't have done that. There's other people trapped out there."

Morgan sobered immediately. "She knows that Reid. She loves you both, you know that."

"I know," Reid turned away from Emily to his left side to look at Morgan. "I just mean that we don't deserve special treatment."

"You didn't get it. There're other crews out there looking for people. The last I heard, you two were the only ones within that five-mile stretch of I-94 where they found you. Had you been a normal couple, they would've found you first."

Reid pretended not to notice the emphasis on 'normal couple,' in Morgan's tone. Everyone knew about them, but it was hard to get used to the fact that it was well known.

"Detective Tanaka said they wouldn't have seen us last night because of the snow."

"I think he exaggerated a little." Morgan said.

"How do you know? You weren't there." Reid argued.

Morgan shifted, and sat forward in the low light over Reid's bed. "Why don't you tell me about what happened in that truck? I heard the detective found you nearly naked." Morgan started to grin.

"It was to keep warm." Reid said firmly. "Body heat is the best way to counteract hypothermia. Our clothes were wet and -"

"Just keep talking Dr. Reid." Morgan laughed.

"Can you just get out of here so I can sleep?"

Morgan stood up. "Alright, but don't think this is over by a long shot."

CMCMCMCM

Emily woke up before Reid to pain in her leg and blessed warmth in the room. She decided never to take being warm for granted again. She tried to stretch, but she couldn't turn off her back due to her leg.

"Emily?"

She looked over to see Reid, his eyes blinking slowly as they always did when he woke in the morning. His short hair was rather adorably sticking out from his head and he smiled.

"Hello." She greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I don't need to be here." He sat up, threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I want to get of here."

"You're wearing a hospital gown." She reminded him. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

He looked down and went very pink in the cheeks. "Oh yeah," he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Everyone said to tell you hello and they'd see you later today." He said.

"Did Morgan give you a hard time?" Emily cut to the heart of the matter.

"He tried, but I headed him off. He doesn't know." He told her.

She pushed down her blanket and held out her hand to him. He got off the bed and went to stand next to her. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Good. I want to find out on our own. Then we can tell them."

He shuddered at the thought instead of bone chilling cold. "I can't wait. I find myself very excited to know." He said.

The door to their room opened after a brief knock. "I'm glad to see you both awake."

Their doctor, Seth Gamble, entered the room. He was tall, with dark hair and kind grey eyes. He held a file in his hand and wore a bright smile. "Well… I'm told that you suspected you might be pregnant." He asked Emily.

"Yeah," her hand gripped Reid's so tight it hurt, but he didn't complain or pull away.

"I think I can help you with that." He informed them with a smile.

Reid looked down at Emily. This was it!


	6. Happy Valentines Day

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all, here's the last chapter. Once again I want to thank everyone that has supported this little story. Also many thanks to my wonderful beta for her unfailing support of all my odd ideas. _**

**_Happy Valentines Day_**

"We got the results of your test back and your suspicions were right. You are pregnant." The doctor said.

Emily let out the breath she had been holding since the doctor came into the room. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Reid beat her to the punch.

"How far along is she?" He asked, squeaking badly.

"Judging by the levels of HCG in her blood, Emily is between three to five weeks. I want to do an ultrasound to be sure."

Emily glanced over at Reid who resembled someone that was on emotional overload. She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand.

The doctor smiled and began asking Emily about her level of pain and if she wanted something to combat it. "Will it hurt the baby?" She asked.

"We'll give you something that will be safe for him or her." The doctor assured her.

"Is everything alright with Emily?" Reid asked.

"She's fine. Her leg will heal up nicely if she does everything I tell her."

"She will."

"She's in the room." Emily said dryly.

"Then do as you're told." The doctor admonished her.

"I promise to be a good girl if I can get out of here soon."

"You have to stay the night, but then you can go home."

He laughed at the frown that took residence on Emily's face. "Don't worry… We have the best hospital food this side of the Great Lakes."

"I didn't think doctors made jokes in the hospital." Emily said.

"I like to have fun with my work whenever I can. Anyway, I think it gets too somber around here sometimes."

"Studies have shown that laughter can be an important part of the healing process." Reid began. "The mind is just as important in medicine as any other conventional treatment."

"He always talks like that." Emily told the doctor who raised his eyebrows at Reid's mini lecture.

"He's right… I believe in the power of positive thinking."

Reid's smug expression made Emily roll her eyes. "Don't encourage him doctor."

Dr. Seth Gamble laughed again. "I'll leave you two alone. The nurse will be along with some pain meds and I'm sending in Dr. Stillwater, one of our best obstetrics residences. She'll take great care of you."

Reid leaned in and swept Emily up in a hug the minute Dr. Gamble left the room. She reached up to stroke his forehead. "I'm so excited." Emily said. "I can't wait to see the baby on the ultrasound."

"Me too."

"Should we tell the rest of the team now?" Emily asked.

"Nope, I want to keep it our little secret for now."

"You read my mind."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid unlocked his front door and held it open for her. She limped past with a walking cast on her leg. He'd tried to make her let him carry her, but she absolutely refused. She'd reminded him that he had a nice big bruise on his bad knee from his fall, to which he replied that he was fine. He'd tried to continue arguing with her, but she'd complained about the cooling interior of their car. She supposed it wasn't right for her to play that card after their ordeal, but his over protectiveness of her was getting on her last nerve.

"What the -"

He'd stopped behind her and was staring around the entryway and the living area of his place.

"Oh…" She felt heat rush up into her cheeks. "I forgot about all this."

"What did you do?" He squeaked.

She limped forward into the living room and sat on the couch. "I didn't do this, it was Garcia."

He turned in circles, surveying all the red, white and pink steamers decorating the room. There were red paper hearts and little red cupids in silhouette hanging from the streamers. He noticed a small round table set up with a white linen tablecloth, china, silver and crystal.

"Garcia did _this?"_

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

He went to the table and fingered one of the white linen napkins. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm sorry our ordeal ruined this," Emily started to get up from the couch.

"Stay there." He ordered her.

"I'm not going to break into a thousand pieces."

"You did break in one place."

"That's very clever Dr. Reid. I didn't know you could be so sarcastic."

"It isn't sarcasm if you state the facts."

She threw up her hands. "I know… You're nothing if not factual and logical."

He went to the couch and sat down next to her. "You still love me though."

His beautiful puppy eyes held hope rather than the teasing light he showed only to her.

"Of course I love you. What brought that on?"

He gestured around the room. "You did all this just for me and I didn't do anything for you."

"It isn't a competition Spencer. I didn't set this up because I wanted a gift in return. I wanted to have a romantic dinner because I love you and I wanted to break the news of the baby to you."

He circled her shoulder with his right arm and squeezed her tight. "I'm glad things went the way they did."

She slapped his good knee. "What are you talking about? You're glad we got stranded in a snow storm in the middle of nowhere."

"It wasn't the middle of nowhere, and I'm not happy we got stranded." He squeaked.

"Then what do you mean."

"I just meant that you were going to tell me at this dinner that you might be pregnant. Now we know for sure that you are and it's that much better."

She grinned up at him. "You're right, knowing the facts are better than speculation." She agreed. "Wow," She continued. "I sounded like you for a minute.

She laughed when he went pink and pouted. "Am I really that bad?"

"No… Everyone likes your facts and statistics. We miss it when you don't talk like an encyclopedia."

"Thank you, I think."

She snuggled in closer to him. "Are you excited we're going to be parents?" She asked.

"I don't know if excited is the right word for it. I'm not sure what I feel now that it's real."

She picked up his free hand and put it on her flat belly. "It's real Spencer. In a few months you'll be able to feel her moving."

"Her?"

"Yep… That's what I think."

"It's a fifty percent chance that the baby is a boy." He reminded her.

"I'm _sure_." Emily insisted.

"You can't know for sure. It will be weeks before we can see what gender it is on an ultrasound."

"A mother knows." Emily said.

"That's what my mom said to me once."

"Your mother is right and didn't we have this discussion in the car?" She said trying to hide the yawn that wanted to escape from her mouth.

He ignored her, moving out of her embrace, "The doctor said you should rest. Please let me help you lay down in my room." He pleaded.

"I don't want to move. I'd like to stay here with me for a while." He nodded and pulled her back into his arms. "I can't believe I forgot." Emily sat up straight after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… I got something for you for Valentine's Day."

He relaxed back from his ramrod straight posture. "You scared me."

"I put it in my go bag in case we didn't make it back on time. Would you go get it?"

He left her very reluctantly to retrieve his gift. The package, a small square box wrapped in gold foil paper with a scarlet ribbon tied around it resided under one of her sweaters. He took it back to the couch.

"Open it." Emily encouraged in a trembling voice.

He pulled off the ribbon and ripped the paper of the little box. It was also gold with black lettering that spelled the name of the jewelry store in the local mall.

"This is beautiful." He lifted out a small tiepin in the shape a knot made from what looked like 14-carat gold to Reid.

"It's a love knot." Emily said.

He drew her into his arms. "I'm going to wear it every day. Thanks for the best gift a man could get"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A tie pin is the best gift a man can get."

"No, I mean the baby." He rubbed her belly with one hand.

"Oh, well that's okay."

"I wish I had something for you." He said sadly.

"You give me something every day."

His big dark eyes went wide with confusion. "What do you mean? I don't give you anything."

"Yes you do Spencer Reid. You give me love."

"That's easy," He said keeping one arm around her and the other hand on her belly.

"It's easy," she challenged.

"Of course it's easy. You accept me for who I am. I can count on both hands the number of people that accept all my oddities."

"I think your oddities are sexy." She winked at him just to see him go pink in the cheeks. "Why don't we go take a nap?" She suggested.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day." He agreed as he helped her off the couch.

"I'm glad you approve because you're going to make me something to eat when the nap's over."

He glared down at her. "Why do _I_ have to cook?"

"Because I'm pregnant and fragile."

He sighed dramatically. "I'm going to have to put up with this for the next nine months, right?"

She reached up and patted his cheek. "See, you are a quick study."

_**THE END**_


End file.
